lindir's birthday
by Viviene lily
Summary: Lindir wants a special gift for his birthday, smut, lemons, dont like dont read


Lindir's birthday.

Just as Elladan turned away from shutting the door, Lindir was pressed into his arms, nuzzling against his neck and slipping his hands underneath his shirt as they wrapped around the older elfs body. Elladan smiled softly down at him, his fingers carding through his hair affectionately and nails skimming over his scalp lightly, causing the younger elf to practically melt into his arms and bury into the crook of his neck further.

"Did you have fun today, love?"

Lindir nodded and brushed his nose across his skin, his hands curling over Elladan' hips. He made a soft noise of approval as Elladan' fingers moved over his ears, and Elladan couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. He was certain Lindir had to be tired from running about all day, swimming and dancing. Elladan shifted him around to his side, fitting the younger elf beneath his arm, and began the trek up the stairs to his room.

"Get everything you wanted?" he asked, just for the sake of conversation, because he knew that there wasn't anymore he could've possibly asked for.

Lindir simply shook his head from where it was now pressed into Elladan' chest, the soft flannel of his sweater tickling his nose.

Elladan was taken aback by his response, his brows furrowing in confusion and a little shock. He knew Lindir was spoiled, but not that much. What more could he have asked for? "What do you mean, Lindir? Our friends and family gave you everything you asked for."

Lindir's hands ran up under Elladan' shirt, gliding up his chest and then back down as they stepped through his bedroom door. "S'not them," he murmured, pecking Elladan' neck as his fingertips ran along the strip of skin right over the waistband of his leggings. "Haven't gotten my present from you yet."

Elladan pretended to be confused, brows furrowing as he let out a sound of offense. "What? No, I got you that da-"

Lindir cut him off with a tug on his leggings. "And I loved it, but you know that's not what I want right now. I want what you know I've been waiting all day for, what you can't give me in front of everyone else."

Elladan tilted his head back as Lindir began to mouth at his jaw line, his breath hitching as the younger elf's fingertips slipped right below his leggings, moving along the skin between his hips. " _Lindir_ , my siblings are right down the hall."

"And?" Lindir prompted, his hand moving back up to simply brush up and down Elladan' thighs because, no matter how much he wanted it, he never touched until Elladan said he could. "It's my birthday. M'sure they'll understand."

Elladan couldn't help but snort at that, arching an eyebrow up. "They'll understand that their brother fucked an ellon senseless three doors down?"

Lindir made a small noise at that, his nails digging into the skin above Elladan' groin slightly at the thought of Elladan pounding into him like he'd been wanting all day. " _Yes_ ," he nearly hissed, his cock giving a twitch in his pants. "S'not like it's gonna sound like you're torturing me. Far from it." His hands moved back up, fingertips slipping underneath Elladan' leggings, gliding along the bare skin right above his groin and causing the older elf to let out a sharp breath through his nose. "Now, can we please stop talking about them? Who cares what they think? It's _my_ birthday, and I get what I want. What I _want_ is your cock buried so deep inside of me that I can't possibly think of anything else."

Elladan' eyes closed briefly at that. Lindir was just so fucking _shameless_ , and it drove him absolutely insane. Just the thought of being inside of the younger elf, of being surrounded by his slick heat, of having him writhing beneath him and flushed with pleasure, sent a shiver down his spine. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he relented, not even fully registering the words before they were out of his mouth, his body seeming to speak for him, his arousal overpowering his common sense, unable to say no despite the fact that Lindir's parents were a mere three doors down the hallway. But then again…he never really could say no, could he? Not when it came to Lindir. Not when it came to his lips and his touch and his fucking _eagerness_ , his lack of self restraint, not afraid in the least bit to show Elladan what he wanted, willing to do anything Elladan told him in order to get it.

Lindir instantly smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah?" he said, wanting to make sure, his hands itching to touch, mouth watering, dying to taste.

Elladan nodded, his hands promptly shooting down to grasp both of Lindir's wrist, jerking them away from him, knowing him too well. "You want it so bad? Show me," he instructed, voice going suddenly gruff, slipping into that familiar authoritative demeanor.

Lindir nodded vigorously and dropped to his knees gracefully without a word, his hands clasping behind his back without being told to. He looked up at Elladan and swiped his tongue over his lips, wetting them, his pupils blowing out now that he was at eye level, his heart beat picking up pace. "Want it."

One of Elladan' hands slipped into Lindir's hair, tugging at his curls until his head tilted back, their eyes locking. "I said _show_ me," he reminded, voice going a little softer than before, unable to be too rough with Lindir when he was just so sweet and soft and _willing_.

Lindir only nodded again, Elladan' fingers loosening in his hair so that the younger elf could tilt his head back down, his nose brushing over the line of Elladan' cock through his trousers.

Elladan hummed, eyes darkening as they looked down at him. "Yeah. Just like that, love."

Lindir nuzzled against Elladan' groin, his nose gliding along the cloth covered crease of his thigh, lips catching on where the material of his trousers rose up above his zipper.

Elladan' free hand slid down Lindir's face, cupping his jaw gently. "Take my pants off."

Lindir didn't need to be told twice, his head automatically tilting up so that his teeth could clamp down on the strings. He pulled it down with his ease, looking up at Elladan through his lashes as he did so, knowing how much the older elf loved it.

Elladan groaned at the sight, his hands flexing against Lindir's jaw. His hand that had been in the younger elfs hair moved to push the material down until they rested at his lower thighs, not having the patience to take them all the way off, not when Lindir was on his knees and looking at him like he was. He then pushed the material of his boxers down to rest right above his leggings, his cock slapping up against his stomach once it was free, already flushed and hard, the cool air of the room hitting it and making him shiver subtly.

Lindir's pupils expanded even more, eyes becoming impossibly darker, and he licked his lips absently as they ran down the older elf's length, taking in the way it was arched deliciously against his tanned torso.

Elladan took his length in his hand and patted Lindir's bottom lip with the glistening head, causing the younger elf to let out an involuntary whimper.

Lindir shifted restlessly as his hands flung up to grasp at Elladan' thighs, achingly close to the older elf's length but still not touching. His fingers dug into the smooth flesh to keep himself from touching, because, no matter how much he wanted to, he never did until Elladan said so.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want." He knew how much Lindir loved voicing it out, how much it embarrassed him to have to say it, to hear the vulgar words rolling off his own lips whilst turning him on at the same time. He was undeniably shameless, but when he was faced with Elladan' cock right in front of his face, he would always get flustered from how desperate it made him.

Lindir's eyes flickered up to lock onto Elladan' own then, his cheeks already turning a little pink as his nails made faint indents in his skin, but he didn't hesitate to comply. "I...I wanna feel you on my tongue. I wanna feel you hit the back of my throat until I can't breathe, until my eyes are watering up. I want my voice to be absolutely wrecked when I wake up in the morning from choking on your cock. I - " He broke off, his voice already sounding too pitchy for his liking, too desperate. His eyes automatically dropped back down to where Elladan was arched up against his belly, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment even as his own cock twitched in his pants. He was about to clear his throat, fully intending on continuing after at least attempting to return his voice back to normal, when he felt Elladan' hand slowly slide up on his jaw until his fingers were spread out below his ear, his thumb and pointer grasping his ear lobe and giving it a gentle tug. Lindir and Elladan were all about silent communication. They knew each other's body language so well that only a few looks or touches were ever needed to get the message across, and Lindir knew without saying that Elladan did not approve of what he was trying to do. His assumption was proved correct as his eyes slid back up to Elladan' face to find the older elf's lips set into a firm line, his eyes gentle but chastising. Lindir's cheeks immediately began to burn as if they were on fire, a small noise escaping from high in his throat because he knew he'd disappointed Elladan, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Elladan' expression immediately softened ever so slightly, his hand sliding up from Lindir's jaw and up into his curls, his nails slowly beginning to skim over the elfs scalp and making him immediately relax, his eyelids fluttering shut briefly. "You were saying, darling?"

Lindir visibly swallowed, adams apple bobbing as his shoulders drooped, the nails on his scalp making a little purr leave him as he leaned forward until his breath was faintly washing over the line of Elladan' cock. "I was saying that….that I want you to choke me with your cock," he breathed, voice breaking a bit, even as the words were said so matter-of-factly, as if he knew without a doubt that he would get it. Elladan knew he would. "Then - then I want you to bend me over and lick me open until I'm near tears like I know you can, to guide me open with your fingers until I'm slick and ready for you and shaking from how bad I want it."

Elladan' teeth were clenched together, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal as he struggled to maintain his composure, but he knew Lindir could tell he was slowly beginning to lose it by the way his eyes were locked on his intensely, a shy little smirk playing at his lips even as his cheeks were as red as the strawberry jello shots they'd had a few nights ago.

"Then I want you to completely spread me open with your cock, El. I want you to slide in so deep it makes my toes curl. I want you to be able to see how tight and stretched I am around you, want you to pound into me so hard and fast that I don't even know where I am anymore, that my voice is breaking and my thighs are shaking, so that I feel it whenever I sit down tomorrow, so that everyone can see it whenever I walk, so that they can see just h - " A gasp abruptly left him as his hair was suddenly jerked back, neck curving beautifully as his head tilted back in order for their lips to crash together, Elladan bending over slightly as his tongue slid along the seam of Lindir's mouth, his hold on his hair loosening so that his hand could instead slide down to cup the back of his neck.

Elladan used his free hand to search for one of Lindir's on his thigh, grasping it gently to move it over to his cock, curling the younger elf's fingers around his girth as his teeth nipped at his bottom lip sharply, making him shift on his knees. "Better get to it then," he breathed out, breath fanning out over Lindir's cherry red lips.

And just like that, Lindir was no longer even slightly in control.

The younger elf's head nodded so quickly that it jerked, and Elladan was honestly a little worried of him cramping his neck, so he gave the back of it a little, gentle squeeze. Lindir took the hint easily, shuffling forward until his knees were bumping against Elladan' toes, one hand remaining on the older elf's thigh as the other was now curled around his cock, thumb briefly swiping over his head, reveling in the slight hitch of Elladan' breath before he was leaning forward to eagerly take him into his mouth.

Elladan let out a slow breath, his eyes half lidded as he watched Lindir take him in, puffy lips stretching around his girth as his tongue moved over his sensitive head. He stayed still, his fingernails massaging at the back of Lindir's neck gently as the younger elf slowly worked his throat open until he had his nose pressed up against the short hairs at his base. "Doing so good, kitten," he murmured, the slight waver in his voice doing more than his words could.

Lindir practically beamed at the praise, and it was only a few minutes before he was pulling off and moving both hands back behind his back, clasping them together and looking up at Elladan with all too willing eyes. No words needed to be said to make it clear what he wanted.

Elladan hummed, a little thrill of excitement going through him as he trailed his hand up from Lindir's neck back up into the younger elf's curls, cupping the back of his head. He used his other hand to grasp his jaw, his thumb gently tugging at his bottom lip until Lindir's lips parted again. "Pinch me if it's too much," he murmured, and it was their normal drill, their signal, but he always felt the need to repeat it just in case Lindir forgot. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his perfect little elf.

He slowly slid his cock in between the elf's lips then, and Lindir's tongue slid along the vein going up his shaft, and it was just what Elladan needed to start, his fingers tightening around the elf's jaw as his hips slid back half way before snapping forward. The first thrust already had Lindir's eyes misting up as it knocked against the back of his throat, a quiet little gag leaving him as throat briefly constricted around him.

Elladan moaned softly, tugging Lindir's chin down until his mouth opened more, jaw going slack, and then Elladan was fucking his mouth in slow, steady thrusts, each one brushing against the back of his throat and making his throat muscles flutter. It didn't take long before Elladan' skin was prickling with heat, his stomach tightening as he felt himself growing close. There were tears rolling down Lindir's cheeks, his cheeks flushed and face a little sweaty, small curls sticking to his forehead, his hands behind his back trembling. Elladan planned on making Lindir absolutely fall apart, planned on giving him everything he'd asked for. He was not coming now, not like this.

He pulled out carefully, a broken whine immediately leaving Lindir's swollen lips at it even as a line of drool connected them to Elladan' cock, breaking and falling down the elf's chin. Elladan' chest swelled with pride at how absolutely hoarse and wrecked his elf sounded, knowing it would be so much more prominent tomorrow.

Elladan wiped his chin off and tugged him onto his feet, kissing him messily as his arm wrapped around his slender waist, tugging him flush up against him. Lindir's hands moved to Elladan' hips, shaky fingers slipping underneath his shirt and rubbing at his warm, tan skin. "Get undressed and on the bed for me, love," he instructed quietly, sucking on his bottom lip gently before releasing him, giving him a little push backwards to get Lindir out of his Elladan induced haze so that he could follow his instructions.

Lindir easily took his tunic off, sliding it over his head and tossing it to the floor, revealing his long, pale torso. Elladan immediately wanted to run his hands over his cute, pudgy belly, to tug at his pink nipples until they were puffy and red. Once Lindir reached his leggings, he seemed to hesitate, visibly swallowing as his fingers played with the strings and glanced up at Elladan shyly through his lashes.

Elladan arched an eyebrow up, confused, surprised, and intrigued all at once. Lindir was never shy about being naked. "Go on, love," he encouraged, sending him a small smile and wrapping a hand around himself as a reminder to what Lindir was stalling by not being undressed already.

Lindir seemed to be convinced at that, and he slid leggings over his hips and down his thighs then, eyes firmly on the floor, and at the first peek of pink lace, Elladan felt his world go momentarily fuzzy, arousal jolting through him so strong that he was more than a little proud of himself for not coming on the spot.

"...Lindir?" Elladan' voice didn't break very often, but he felt it was justified now.

Lindir's eyes flickered up to him at the sound of his voice, bottom lip sucked into his mouth as his blush spread down his neck, jeans pooled around his ankles so that he stood in nothing but a pair of pink, lace panties that barely concealed his hard length. "Do you like them?" He asked shyly, shuffling awkwardly on his feet as his hands clasped together in front of him, and Elladan couldn't help but wonder if Lindir was really being serious or not. Was it not obvious?

"Get on the bed. Now, please," he instructed simply, voice a little firmer than usual and clearly strained. The small smile that played at Lindir's lips after showed that he received his answer.

Elladan had never undressed so fast in his life, and by the time he was done, Lindir was already up on the bed, on his hands and knees as if he'd read Elladan' mind perfectly. Elladan groaned at the sight, feeling his cock dribble out precome as he crawled up on the bed behind him. As soon as he reached him, he was sliding his hands up under the bottom of his panties and spreading his cheeks out, sinking his teeth into his pale flesh and making him gasp. "So lovely," he murmured, sounding in awe as his tongue moved over his skin as both hands dropped down, guiding his knees further apart.

He trailed his fingers back up his thighs slowly, nails skimming over the soft flesh and making him shudder as he sucked a bruise into his arse cheek. "So pretty in your panties, kitten," he breathed, nosing in between his cheeks as he let his fingers brush in between his legs, where the elfs balls were tucked up in the lace, making a Eld breath leave him as he pressed back.

He breathed in slowly and slid his hands back up under his panties, gripping at both arse cheeks and kneading them gently until he was rolling his hips back. "Did you have these on all day?"

Lindir shook his head, eyes squeezing shut briefly as he dropped down and drew his knees up until they were beneath his chest, the position making his cheeks spread of their own accord, driving Elladan crazy just as he knew it would. "No. Put them while you were letting everyone out. Put them on just for you," he whispered shakily.

Elladan merely hummed, the sound low as he watched Lindir's cheeks spread more. He shifted back and leaned down until his mouth was right over the the elf's arse. He pinched the lace in between two fingers and tugged it off to one side until Lindir's hole was visible, pink and bare and so pretty that it made Elladan' mouth water. "Let me see your hands, please, darling."

Lindir eagerly obliged, both of his hands moving back. Elladan placed them so that Lindir was spreading his cheeks out and keeping his panties held off to one side. Elladan' own hands simply moved to Lindir's thighs for now as he leaned forward, breathing out over the elf's hole until he was whining pathetically, a little ' _please_ ' leaving him. Elladan could never deny him when he was being so polite.

He began with little kitten licks that made Lindir's thighs tremble, little breathy mewls leaving him. Once Lindir's hips were starting to shift, unable to rock back in his position but clearly growing desperate, Elladan began to really lick at him in broad stripes until he was slick with spit. He brought a hand up, using his thumb to simply rub at his rim until he was whimpering.

"el - stop teasing me," he pleaded brokenly, his eyes already tearing again, partly from how _good_ it felt and partly in frustration because it wasn't _enough_.

Elladan considered not giving in because there was no 'please' in that. Lindir knew better because that was not polite at all, and he had better manners. But then his hole was fluttering prettily under his thumb and well...he supposed he could let it slide this once.

Elladan wrapped his lips around the younger elf's entrance, sucking gently until Lindir was squirming beneath him, a choked off noise leaving him because the soft tug at his rim was driving him absolutely insane. At that, Elladan let his tongue slid into his tight heat, moaning at the taste of him and letting the vibrations travel through his rim until he was blinking back tears. He wasted no time then, letting his tongue slide in and out of the elf at a steady quick pace. He didn't even stop when his jaw began to ache, spurred on by the sounds of the elfs cries and the way his thighs were quivering on either side of him.

He pulled back once tears were sliding down Lindir's cheeks again, his whole body seeming to tremble a little, a large wet spot at the front of his panties. His own face was wet with spit, the taste of Lindir on his lips and in his mouth, and he absolutely loved it. He licked his lips, humming contently at the taste as he leaned over to grab the nearly empty bottle of oil off the bedside table. "Gonna open you up now, lovely. Get you ready for my cock, okay?" He whispered with a kiss to soft kiss to his pale arse cheek.

Lindir nodded with a little whimper and wiggled his bum eagerly, making Elladan chuckle. "Always so eager," he murmured fondly, a smile playing at his lips as he lathered his fingers up.

"Only for you," Lindir managed, his voice high and cracking as he tightened his hold on his cheeks, spreading them out even further.

Elladan fought back a groan and nuzzled against his bum cheek as one of his lube slick fingers rubbed around the elfs rim, making it flutter. "Better only be for me," he responded, voice soft yet possessive because anyone else so much as touching Lindir was completely out of the question. He slid a finger into him slowly, taking pride in the little moan that followed. "This lovely arse is only for me. _All_ mine." He pressed his lips against his pale, soft cheek as he began to wriggle his finger around in his tight entrance, fucking it in and out of him until Lindir was squirming around for more.

"All yours," he assured with a soft gasp as Elladan slid in a second digit, scissoring them inside of him as he gently encouraged his rim loose.

Elladan opened him up while pressing little kisses across his cheeks and sucking on his pale skin until there were bruises littered over his bum and thighs, his fingers brushing over his lace covered balls and cock, making his panties even wetter.

Once he was sure Lindir was opened up enough and the younger elf was practically begging, little ' _please_ 's and ' _your cock, El, i'm ready, i'm ready_ ' leaving his soft looking lips in breathless whines, Elladan helped him flip over onto his back.

Elladan' breath caught in his throat, all air leaving him for a moment as he stared at the breath taking elf beneath him - all swollen, slick spit lips and flushed, tear stained cheeks and pupil blown eyes. "So beautiful, kitten," he breathed, pecking Lindir's lips softly as he slicked his cock up in between them.

Lindir let out a choked off noise and grasped Elladan' biceps, hips bucking up. " _Please_ , El," he pleaded, voice breaking as his chest heaved.

Elladan shushed him with sweet kisses and gentle touches before guiding his knees up to his chest. "Gonna take such good care of you," he assured, kissing his knee before sliding his hands down to the backs of his thighs as he began to slowly press inside of him, his panties pushed off to one side.

Lindir's breath audibly hitched as soon as the head of Elladan' cock broke past the barrier of his rim, his own hands going up to the backs of his knees, holding them against his cheeks, nails digging into his soft flesh as his lips parted silently, face scrunching up in pleasure.

Elladan wasn't sure what he was more captivated by - the feel of Lindir's tight, wet heat enveloping him as he slowly slid in inch by inch, or the way Lindir was reacting so beautifully to him, so expressive and open.

Once Elladan was bottomed out, hips pressed flush to Lindir's arse, he stalled, remaining still as he gave Lindir time to adjust. While he was certain Lindir wouldn't mind if he just started moving immediately, he really didn't want him to be too sore in the morning. He watched Lindir's expression to signal when he could move, watched as it relaxed, slack with pleasure for a brief moment before scrunching up in irritation.

His lip jutted out into a pretty pout, hips wiggling slightly with a little whine as he looked at Elladan. "Move, please."

Elladan fought back a fond chuckle, hands tightening on the backs of Lindir's thighs before he was pulling back halfway and then snapping his hips forwarding, enjoying the sharp little gasp that left the elf beneath him. A little smirk tugged at one corner of his lips, and then he was abruptly fucking into Lindir fast and quick, just the way the elf liked. He made sure to stay away from his prostate, giving him what he liked but yet not enough.

Lindir's body jerked a little with each thrust, little breathy whimpers leaving as his chest began to heave. Elladan' cock was sliding into him and filling him up so good, and it was making his head go fuzzy, his cock swollen and red from where it was pressed up against his panties. "E- _El_ ," he whined, biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He was on edge before Elladan had even slid inside of him, and he knew Elladan knew it too, knew that he wouldn't last very long once he was actually fucking him (he _was_ only hundred as of today), which was _surely_ why he was purposefully avoiding where Lindir needed him to go most. "P-please. Give it to me. Need to - need to come," he panted, the frustration clear in his voice and making his eyes burn with tears again, stomach tight and hot and cock throbbing. He had absolutely no problem coming without being touched, but _not_ when Elladan wouldn't go near his prostate.

Elladan leaned down over him better until their faces were close. "Yeah? Gonna come on my cock, kitten?" He breathed, eyes dark as he stared at him, sweat slick strands hanging down over his forehead as he shifted his hips just right, knowing Lindir's body like the back of his hand. He began to snap his hips forward, making Lindir cry out as he pounded against his prostate firmly, ignoring the way his thighs were burning because the way Lindir was chanting his name in pleasure was much more important. "Wanna feel you come around me, love. Come for me," he encouraged, panting from the exertion as he continued to pound into him quickly, making the headboard knock up against the wall.

Lindir's whole body tensed up for a second before he was abruptly arching his back with a sudden cry, hands falling down to fist up in the sheets as he came all over his panties and up his belly, body twisting as Elladan' name left his lips brokenly.

Elladan fucked him through it smoothly, movements only faltering for a second as Lindir's body first began to spasm around him, making him groan. He watched Lindir fall apart beneath him, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was spilling inside of him, his toes curling up as the younger elf's name left his lips, head thrown back and neck bared as his hips rolled forward lazily through it.

He let himself lay down on top of Lindir then, not worrying about squashing him because he knew Lindir could handle it, and he knew how much the elf liked Elladan being so close. He didn't bother to pull out yet either because Lindir also liked it when Elladan stayed inside of him for a bit after and kept his come inside of him, which they didn't do very often because of how sensitive Elladan was after. But it was Lindir's birthday, so how could Elladan possibly deny him?

Lindir was still trying to catch his breath, cheeks flushed and eyelashes wet as his eyes remained close, a happy, sated smile on his face. Elladan couldn't help but smile tiredly in return, eyes fond. "Happy Birthday, precious. I love you."


End file.
